User talk:Bralef
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :OC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 10:42, 25 March 2009 Your IP address Hey, I've noticed that at least twice now the person with the IP address 173.57.15.254 has edited your user page. I just wanted to verify whether or not you are this user (as in maybe you are making some edits while you're not logged in). If you are not the user with this IP address, please let me know and I'll take action against this user. Thank you. (Gala0008 12:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC)) Whoa, how long has that been there? No, I am most certainly not the person with the IP address of 173.57.15.254. I would appreciate it if you took some action against them, yeah. Thanks for letting me know. Bralef 04:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Please do not edit other people's pages! User:Bralef Re: Vandal I spoke with the person and he/she apparently thought your page was his/hers. He/she saw the default words on your page prior to you editing it (where it says "This is your user page") and he/she thought it was his/hers. I told him/her it would be best if he/she created his/her own page. To make sure this doesn't happen again in the future, your page should have a "watch this page" function that will allow the wikia to send you e-mails if someone edits your page.(Gala0008 22:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC)) Lumpy It's good to see that SOMEBODY appreciates Lumpy :). -Lumpy84 Remains to be Seen We need to work this out dude. In Remains to be Seen, Lumpy shoved his leaf blower into Flippy's eye, making his brain inflate. Then, Toothy comes along, and pops the brain with his teeth, and the explosion kills Flippy and all the zombies. Therefore, Lumpy and Toothy both killed Flippy. Does that make sense to you? -Lumpy84 RE: Remains to be Seen I guess you have a point there. But zombies are UNdead, not DEAD dead. And even as zombies the characters are still themselves. Flippy was still Flippy, wasn't he? and next time please put it on my talk page. -Lumpy84. 3:35 08/30/09 RE: Remains to be Seen Ok. You're right. Lumpy killing those zombies and how he and Toothy killed zombie Flippy weren't real kills after all. I just like to think of them as real kills because I really want to see Lumpy kill Flippy. Hopefully, I'll see that happen soon :). And it's cool about the talk page thing. -Lumpy84 3:52 08/30/09 HTF order you have a special HTF character order that you like. splendidHTF Re: lost episode i saw an upcoming episode called: finale: just for laughs but this episode is not an upcoming episode. thank you It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) ----D! ahahahhaha! you declared summaries during your edits! =) are you a boy or a girl? --I love splendid 02:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's roleplaying fight of users time Join it! it ends 25 september 2009! at 2:26 pm! Nothing.... Whats your Birthday? lol XD how old are you? --I love splendid 20:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 9:07 AM Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC)